


Sick Day at Skylands

by Niiwasong



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Dad!Eon, Dad!Jet Vac, Fluff, No Smut, Other, Sickfic, Some angst, Spyro is Depressed, Team as Family, it's not really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiwasong/pseuds/Niiwasong
Summary: Spyro is very sick and not willing to tell anyone, naturally, that is a stupid idea.





	Sick Day at Skylands

Sick day at Skylands  
Spyro woke up with a fuzzy mind, not a head ache per say, but like he was thinking through a fog. He rolled over to check his clock, his curtains were drawn and his room was dark, from down the hall, he could hear Eruptor snoring. As gently as possible he tapped the top of a little copper box with a dark front, immediately the dark front displayed a time. 4:12 am. Spyro quietly groaned, /it is too early for this! / He thought to himself as he tried to think of what in skylands had driven him awake. He knew it wasn’t Eruptors snoring, he had long since grown used to that and now could barely sleep without it, it wasn’t the sun, and his room was too dark for that. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, like a stone was resting in it, his mouth filled with saliva, he moaned in pain and disgust as some of it slipped out his jaws. He curled around himself, a childlike whimper emitting from his throat. Almost instantly, he shot bolt upright and ran from his room to the bathroom, barely shutting the door behind him. He ran to the toilet, his claws gripped the sides as his body heaved, sweat dropped down his snout and tears sprang in the backs of his eyes. Finally, having emptied itself, his stomach settled.  
Spyro flushed and rinsed his mouth with cold water before slowly making his way back to his room, careful to not wake his house mates. He crawled into his now cold bed, shivering slightly as he did, he pulled the blankets tightly around himself. His whole body hurt, his head was now pounding and he was really cold, the tears fell now, slowly making their way down his face. A small part of him wished he were still young, when Eon would sit with him and tell him stories of the skylanders when he was sick. He was older now though, too old to want the man who had raised him and cared for him since he was a hatching. Besides, it was just a small cold, nothing more, he was Spyro! He was a Skylander, a hero! This would pass quickly.

~~timeskip to morning~~

Eruptor woke up slowly to the sound of his alarm, he listened to the incessant beeping before turning it off. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, moving his legs off the side of the bed. He stood and stretched, yawning as he did so. He worked his way to the kitchen to find Stealth Elf sitting at the island with her phone and Jet Vac leaning against it with a thick hardcover book in his hand, both skylanders looked up as he entered.  
“Good morning Eruptor! I hope you had a restful sleep, ready to start the day?” Jet Vac asked in his typical fatherly way. It was no secret that JV saw the trio as his kids, often checking up on them, helping them with their studies and assignments and listening earnestly to their fears, worries and troubles without judgement. Eruptor smiled.  
“No troubles to speak of JV, how was your night?” Eruptor started rooting around in the cupboards, pulling out flour, baking powder, salt, mixing bowls and spoons before taking milk and eggs out of the fridge. He smiled to himself as Jet Vac answered his question.  
Stealth Elf smiled as she watched the two talk and work. She was looking forward to Eruptor’s pancakes as well as the traditional scuffle between her and Spyro to grab the last one. Her face fell as she noticed Spyro wasn’t here.  
“Hey boys, is Spyro up yet? He’s normally down here by now.” Stealth Elf straightened herself up to look down the hallway Eruptor had just come from, it was lit with skylights but there was no one in it. Eruptor shrugged off the question, to focused on his pancakes too answer Elfies question. Jet Vac looked annoyed.  
“Now that you mention it, no, I haven’t seen Spyro today. I swear he can be so lazy sometimes. I’ll go wake him, be back in a minute.” Jet Vac placed a slim piece of paper that had clearly been ripped from something into the book he had been reading and closed it with a light ‘thump’ and started off down the hallway. Once he was out of sight he let his walk slow and his face relax. He wasn’t angry or even disappointed that Spyro had slept a little late, the boy had improved, he worked harder, was doing better in all of his classes and was becoming a respectable young dragon that Jet Vac was proud to teach and work with despite his young age. So, if the boy slept in a few times, Jet Vac wasn’t angry, he certainly wasn’t going to be like his father and yell at Spyro until he cried and then yell at him for crying, he would just gently wake him up and let him know breakfast was ready. He reached Spyros door, which was slightly ajar, he gently knocked twice and entered, taking in the room. It was tidy-ish, the round bed was in one corner with some blankets hanging off the sides, the desk had papers and textbooks covering the surface with a pencil next to the computer, the bookshelves in the opposite corner had long since been filled and some books were fit in in odd ways, spines a short bit off the shelves, cover facing forward. The curtains were drawn, casting the room in shadows that would have made the high ceiling look sinister had it not been for the hanging paper models of islands, stars and odd origami shapes. Jet Vac smirked, he remembered Stealth Elf learning to make origami and gifting it to her friends, it was sweet to see that Spyro had kept them. Looking at the corner where Spyros bed was, Jet Vac could see pictures covering the walls, as he got closer he could make out different faces, a young Spyro with Master Eon, Stealth Elf and Spyro covered in mud, the trio on Eruptors 13th birthday with the fire elemental covered in frosting with Spyros claw pushing a piece of cake into his face.  
Looking on the bed itself, Jet Vac’s heart sunk. Spyro contradicted his room in every way, rather than welcoming, he looked tense, his face looked pained. His eyes moved quickly behind his tightly shut eyelids and he was murdering.  
“Stop it, lemme alone. I don wanna, please.” Jet Vac frowned at the words his pupil was whimpering, Spyro was clearly in the throws of a nightmare. Jet Vac slowly sat on the edge of Spyros bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.  
“Hey, hey Spyro, it’s just a dream, wake up my boy. That’s it, you’re alright.” JV smiled as Spyro opened his eyes, only to frown at how pale he was. Spyro looked around slowly before settling on his mentor and friend. He blinked like he was trying to get water out of his eyes before he lifted his claws and rubbed at them.  
“Oh hey JV, sorry bout that.” Spyro threw on his infamous smirk, but even in the murky shadows of the room, Jet Vac could see that the normal cheerfulness that always followed Spyro was missing. Jet Vac grimaced.  
“Sorry about what?”  
“Falling asleep in your class.” Spyro said with such earnest that Jet Vac knew something was up.  
“My boy, this is your room and its Saturday!” Spyro blinked a few times and shook his head.  
“Oh yeah, I was just messin with ya. Hey let’s head downstairs. I smell food.” JV narrowed his eyes, his mind working fast.  
“Spyro, are you feeling alright? Your look in pale?” JV would swear up and down for weeks that he could see Spyro freeze.  
“Oh of um, of course I’m okay, why, why would you think I wasn’t?” Spyro stuttered, avoiding eye contact.  
“Spyro, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that you can tell me if you’re feeling ill. I want to make sure you’re feeling alright. If you need to take the day to just sleep I’m sure Master-”  
“I said I’m Fine!” Spyro snapped, turning away and stalking out the door. JV was at a loss, Spyro rarely spoke with such anger and disrespect. JV sighed. It was going to be a long day.

~~timeskip to Eons library~~

Eon considered himself to be very in touch with his Skylanders, he knew Jet Vac still harboured a fear that he wasn’t 'man’ enough, he knew Eruptor was always worried he was to hot to be around, he knew Stealth Elf was always worried about people being nervous about her pupilless eyes, and he knew Spyro needed reassurance that he was good enough to be with his team. So when the 'troublesome trio’ as he had affectionately dubbed Stealth Elf, Eruptor and Spyro came in with Jet Vac trailing behind watching them closely, he knew something was up.  
“Ah, Skylanders! So glad you could make it! I have a surprise for you all!” It didn’t escape Eons gaze that Spyro wasn’t bouncing, or flying or doing any of the typical Spyro things. His tail was dragging and his wings looked limp, as though even feasting them on his back was to much effort.  
“Alright sir, we can’t wait!” Stealth Elf exclaimed, following Eon out to the training arena to see a huge climbing structure, complete with ropes, Rock walls, tight wires, and swings. Stealth Elf looked giddy.  
“Holy Sheep!” She cried teleporting to the other side of the contraption and back again.  
“Yes, I thought it would be good for you all to get some training with heights. And I thought this would be a fun way for you to pass your weekend.” Eon was rewarded with a quick hug from Stealth Elf, quickly followed by Eruptor. Eon braced himself for Spyros tackle but when he looked for his young ward, he saw that he was gazing off into space. Eon was more than concerned.  
“Spyro, are you quite well?” Eon asked, startling the purple dragon out of his trance.  
“Perfectly fine Master Eon.” He replied in a flat, monotone voice, a shocking difference from his usual voice. Eon glanced at Jet Vac, who discreetly shook his head. Eon knew that if he wanted to get honest answer from Jet Vac or Spyro, he would have to talk with them alone. It would be easier to talk to Spyro first, knowing he would get suspicious and leave, something he had done since he was small. Eon gestured to the climbing structure, that was all the encouragement Stealth Elf needed, she ran to a rock wall and was nearly halfway up before Eruptor even reached the base.  
“Spyro, may I speak with you please?” Eon’s heart sank at the look of panic that came over the dragon he had parented, he remembered how Spyro had always come home bursting to tell him about his day, now he looked scared to talk with him. Spyro dragged his feet the whole way over, watching them the whole time. Eon could hear the wheeze in his breaths, as though he were out of breath just from the walk.  
“Spyro, are you well?” Eon wasn’t sure how to continue with this, Spyro rarely got sick but when he did he was always honest about it. Spyro looked positively shocked.  
“Of course I am, why, what, why wouldn’t I be?” Eon cringed at his voice, it was weak and raspy. The poor young dragon looked like he was trying to hold back a cough, knowing that pushing him for answer would only drive him further away, Eon sighed internally and nodded.  
“Okay then. But you know you can talk to me about anything, right Spyro? You know I will always have your back.” Spyro turned with a nod, slowly making his way across the lawn to the climbing walls. Eon waved Jet Vac over.  
“So I take it you’ve noticed something is up with Spyro.” Jet Vac said upon being close enough to quietly talk without being heard.  
“Yes but he won’t tell me. He’s so distant and is being very secretive. I just don’t understand!” Eon exclaimed.  
“Well I noticed that he didn’t eat much this morning, he’s slightly feverish, and he’s got a cough that he is try it desperately to hide. All in All, I think it’s something that should pass with proper rest,” Jet Vac broke off as he heard Stealth Elf hoot from the top of the structure, turning to face the trio, he saw the three of them on a tire that was swinging back and forth. “Not that he is.”  
Eon shuddered at how high up the sick youngster was. He couldn’t have flown up there so he must have climbed.  
“When did you notice he was sick?” Ron asked the professor.  
“This morning, he slept in. When I went to wake him, he didn’t know where he was and he was warm to the touch.” Eon was happy to know he could trust that Jet Vac would always get to the point, he rarely beat around the Bush, and it was good to know that he cared for Spyro as much as Eon did. Still, the troll in the room hadn’t been properly addressed.  
“What should we do?” Eon asked, glancing at his boy, who looked like he was holding onto the rope of the tire swing for dear life.  
Jet Vac followed Eons gaze. “I think we wait for him to come to us, he’s prideful Eon. He won’t forgive us if we force him to recover.”  
“You and I both know that he won’t come to us. He’ll collapse from exhaustion before he asks for help,” Eon thought back on how Spyro used to be when he was young, the late night talks about his nightmares, his fears, his passions. Then he had gone to the academy for training and even though Eon still saw him every day, Spyro had pulled away. And it pained him to see his boy go through this alone.

~~with Spyro~~

Spyro honestly had no idea how he managed to get up the damn tower. His head was pounding, made worse by his friend’s cheers and laughter, every part of his body hurt and he felt sick. Looking down, he could see Master Eon and JV talking together, but he was too far away to make out what they were saying.  
“Hey Spyro, you okay?” Eruptor asked, his fiery brow furrowed in concern. “You’re paler than Elfie.” Spyro quickly shook his head, trying to clear the fog he was thinking through.  
“Oh yeah, I’m perfect. You know me, I cannot be brought down.” Eruptor didn’t look convinced.  
“Okay, prove it then. Jump leap frog style to the end of the tires and back again!” Eruptor knew this was stupid, if his friend wasn’t fine, he wouldn’t be able to make all those jumps. But Spyro straightened his shoulders and look as indignant as possible.  
“Ha! Not only will I cross the tires, I’ll do it with my wings tied behind my back!” Spyro kicked himself mentally, he could barely cling to the rope of the tire swing! There was no way thus would end well, but Elfie had just pulled a length of rope from her pocket and gestured for him to turn around. There was no backing out now.  
With his wings tied firmly behind him, Spyro and his friends made their way to the starting platform, Spyro kneeled into a runners start and waited for Elfie to give him the go ahead. His heart and head pounded in sync as she counted down.  
“3, 2, 1! Go!” Spyro leaped from the platform onto the first tire, which swung with his momentum, using it, he leaped to the next one, and the one after that. All was well for the first few jumps, but soon he started to have trouble catching his breath, by the 7th jump he felt like he was trying to breathe underwater. He managed to reach the end, and turned around to go back, barely catching the tips of his claws on the edge of the first tire, relying on luck and the pattern of the tires, he miraculously made it to the start again.  
“See? Told you… I could… make it…” the last thing Spyro remembered was his vision going dark, Eruptors voice calling his name, and the odd feeling that he was falling.

~~with Eon and Jet Vac~~

Eon looked up from his conversation with Jet Vac just in time to see Spyro leap recklessly across the gap between a tire and a platform, pause for a moment and then fold like a house of cards. He watched in horror as the young Skylander plunged like a stone through the air and land with a cruel thud against the unforgiving ground. He could vaguely hear Stealth Elf yell his name while Jet Vac, Eruptor and himself called Spyros name. He made it to his mentees side and saw that, blessedly, he was still breathing, but his one leg was bent where there wasn’t a joint, and he was bleeding from a cut on his head. Taking a breath, Eon took control of the situation.  
“Stealth Elf, Eruptor. Climb down from there as quickly as you can and go tell Hugo to get a bed ready in the med bay. Also tell him to call a doctor. Jet Vac, I need you to run and grab the first aid kit from the Library. Go! Now!” Eruptor and Stealth Elf climbed down in such a hap-hazardly manner that under normal circumstances, Eon would have scolded them. Elf looked at her fallen friend and choked on a sob before Eruptor grabbed her wrist and the two of them ran off, Jet Vac followed them before branching off onto a separate path to get to the Library. Eon looked down on the young boy on the grass before him, his breaths were laboured and short, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.  
“Oh you foolish, foolish child,” Eon shook his head, “What in all of Skylands were you thinking?”  
“Master Eon! I have the kit!” Jet Vac ran up the path toward his Master, kit in hand.  
“Ah yes, thank you Jet Vac. Now I need your help. You and I need to make sure that Spyro is alright to move without hurting him more.” Eon gently cradled Spyros head in his hands, Jet Vac cleaned the gash on Spyros head with the tenderness one generally reserves for newborn infants. With the two of them working as a team, it wasn’t long before Spyros head was bandaged and they had made sure his neck wasn’t broken. Eon carefully gathered Spyro into his arms and lifted him gently, slowly making his way through the academy grounds to the med bay. They were greeted by an anxious Hugo and a doctor Eon had never met before who gestured to a neatly made up bed. Eon and the others were escorted from the room the minute Eon laid Spyro down on the crisp white sheets.

~~timeskip~~

After what felt like days but was probably a few hours, the doctor opened the door. Eon had long since sent Eruptor and Stealth Elf back to their dorm with Jet Vac to make sure they recovered from their shock, so it was just him waiting on the steps waiting for word about his boy.  
“Master Eon.” The doctor called out, Eon turned and stood towards the doctor, concern painted on his face, making him look older than he was.  
“He has a badly fractured leg, a mild concussion and a bad case of the flu but I think that with a few days bed rest and proper eating should clear it up. The concussion and broken keg will take longer. He isn’t to walk on the leg, wake him every four hours to make sure he hasn’t slipped into a coma, and don’t you dare let him fly.” Eon thanked the Elements that Spyro was going to be okay.  
“Is he awake? May I see him?” Eon pleaded with the doctor, who shrugged.  
“He isn’t awake yet but you can go sit with him if you’re quiet. Just remember that he might be a little slow on the uptake when he wakes up.” The doctor stood to the side to let Eon through the doors. Spotting Spyro was easy, he was laying on his side, look in like he had been running, with his mouth slightly open. There was a cast around his left front leg as well as a thin line of stitches running across the area where previously there had been a gash.  
“Oh Spyro, my boy. What were you thinking?” Eon pulled a chair closer to the bed and settled in to wait for his son to wake up.

~timeskip~~

Spyro groaned, his head hurt worse than before and his leg hurt. Opening his eyes, he noticed Eon sitting in a chair next to him. Eon heard the dragon wake up and looked down at him, a look Spyro could only describe as disappointment on his face.  
“You’re awake. Good.” Spyro felt his heart sink, he was in for it. Eon must be so mad.  
“When are you going to learn how to be part of a team?” Eon asked, frowning down at the young dragon. Spyro instantly jumped to defend himself.  
“Master Eon, I swear, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I promise I will never bother you with something like this again!” Spyro said in a rush. Eon narrowed his eyes.  
“Bother me with what again Spyro?” He asked, leaning closer to the bed. Spyro gulped.  
“Being sick.” He murmured, looking down at his paws. Eon softened.  
“My dear boy, being part of a team means trusting the others on it to help you when you need it! I’m not angry you’re sick, I am, however, frustrated that you didn’t tell anyone you were feeling ill! We could have helped you, or at the very least have known and made it slightly less miserable for you.” Eon gently pulled the young dragon to his chest.  
“Spyro, you are fourteen years old, I don’t expect you to deal with an illness completely alone! Even I like having others around when I’m sick!” Eon felt the child shudder into his robes, his breathing hitching into sobs.  
“My poor Spyro,” Eon rubbed circles into Spyros back, “you and I used to be so close, why didn’t you come talk to me?” Spyro cried a little harder.  
“I didn’t want to bother you.” He choked out, pull in back to wipe the tears from his eyes. Eon moved his hand to Spyros face.  
“My brilliant boy, you could never bother me. Never.” Eon laid Spyro down on the bed and curled up next to him, whispering comforting words in his ear until he fell asleep.  
When Jet Vac came in to check on his student and his Master, he found them both fast asleep, Spyro curled in Eons arms. He smiled and left them to sleep.


End file.
